Into the Back to the Future World/Tommy, Robotboy and their Friends join the group
Here is how Our Heroes end up in the Back to the Future World and they meet Marty, Doc Emmet, and their Old Friends Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Robotgirl, and Gus in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In Hill Valley in the Year of 1885, Our Heroes and the Other got out of the Portal. Tino: Where are we? Owen Grady: I don't know. Gandalf: (has a chicken in his hat) Ooh. Batman: Where are we? Wyldstyle: (looked at her scanner) Sunset Shimmer: Let's explore. Owen Grady: Ok, Sunset. I think this place doesn't have electrical power. Wyldstyle: '''It doesn't even look like they've got *electrical* power. '''Dora Kid: I think this is my kind of place. Mayor Hubert has shown up Mayor Hubert: Well now, you two. I assure you we most certainly do have power of the electrical persuasion! They saw a Lightbulb Mayor Hubert: '''Behold. The Town light-bulb! The lightbulb turns off by itself '''Mayor Hubert: '''Dagnabbit! '''Batman: '''Are you in charge here? '''Mayor Hubert: Indeed. Mayor Hubert at your service. Batman: '''Have you seen anything... ''Weird"... Around here? '''Mayor Hubert: '''Well... I do see a Lady dressed in britches. '''Wyldstyle: Ah! Pfft! Pffft! Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Did he said I turn into a raging she-demon? Tino: '''I don't think so, Sunset. '''Mayor Hubert: '''And I saw a Cat who dress up as a Cowboy. '''Dora Kid: Awww. That's nice, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: '''And your Vest is weird. It looks a United States flag. '''Dora Kid: I'm new around these parts. Bad Cop: Oh yes. I'm his friend, Mayor Hubert. Batman: '''We'll just take a look around. Thanks. '''Owen: Yeah. We'll look around this fine town, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: Oh, er... Then enjoy our fair town! I'm afraid it's a little congested today! Dora Kid: '''This town is great for me. '''Doraemon: This is nice.(looks at a sign) Looks like we're in a town called Hill Valley. Noby: Wow, that's amazing. Godou: I know. Tino: '''Come on, Let's explore around town They are walking around Hill Valley except Dora Kid he isn't moving '''Doraemon: '''Dora Kid, aren't you coming? '''Dora Kid: '''I can't because... I'm too hungry to walk! '''Worriz: '''Oh, Great! What should we do now? '''Doraemon: '''Maybe I should go to the Bar to get something. '''Lisa: '''Okay, bring something for him. 1 minute later Doraemon is out of the Bar and he's holding a Wake-up Juice '''Doraemon: '''I'm back. And I got something for Dora Kid. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: That's good, Doraemon. What is it? Doraemon: 'A Wake-up Juice. '''Good Cop: ' Wow! I hope Dora Kid will be happy. 'Doraemon: '''I'll show you. Here, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '''Thanks, Doraemon. He drink it and he feel something coming out of his throat '''Dora Kid: '(Scream) He dunk his Head in the Barrel full of Water. Bad Cop and Doraemon is Helping him out '''Good Cop: Are you ok, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''I'm fine. What's in that Wake-up Juice, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: Well... There are 6 Ingredients like... Green Pepper, Tabasco Sauce, Cayenne pepper, Chilli Pepper, Onions and Mustard Seed. Dora Kid: Wow! That did the trick. And hot too. Thanks, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''You're welcome. '''Homer: Did Doraemon said Chilli? I want to drink that stuff! Marge: '''Homer! You're not gonna drink that Juice. '''Homer: '''Aww. '''Carver: '''Come on, Let's go. '''Dora Kid: '''Hill Valley. This town is like a Western here. I wish my Robotic Horse Edo was here. '''Doraemon: '''Isn't he with you? '''Dora Kid: '''No. He's on Vacation in Hawaii. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Well, Let's see some People here in Hill Valley. '''Wang Dora: '''Okay. '''Dora Med: You're right. I think the year in Hill Valley is 1885. Carver: Say what now? Dora Med: Yep. Hill Valley Year 1885. Owen Grady: That means that we're in the past! Tino: Wow! Looks like we're time travelers! Sunset Shimmer: I know right! Riruru: '''Let's look around Hill Valley. '''Pippo: '''Okay. '''Ace Goody: '''Hey, who's that guy? '''Seamus McFly: EUGGHH!! (spit) (spit) (spit) Help?! Anybody? I need a bit of help here! Wang Dora: '''We need to get him out of there. '''Bladvic: '''Okay. '''Cragger: '''And what is this brown stuff? '''Sneech: '''You don't want to know. '''Cragger: '''Okay? Now let's get him out of there. '''El-Matadora: '''So how can we get him out? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I'll build something for him. '''Dora-Nichov: Emmet. I think we should use the Locate Keystone. Eris: Yeah, I don't to be in this world anymore. Emmet: Don't worry, we'll be out of here in seconds. Batman: Just use the Locate Keystone, you two. Laval: '''Okay. '''Rogon: '''Sure, I'll do it. '''Gorzan: '''Dude. How can we use this Keystone? '''Razar: '''Well, let's find out, my friend. '''Tish: Ok. Here you go, you two. Lor: '''I wonder what this Keystone would do? '''Sneech: '''Well, we're gonna find out. '''Big G: '''Do it you guys. Laval and Rogon has activated the Locate Keystone '''Laval: Here we are. Rogon: Oh yeah. Lulli: '''Did you find something? '''Laval: '''Not yet. '''Tino: So, lead us to it. Rogon: Sure thing. Sue: '''Find it, fast. '''Dan Kuso: '''How long will they find it? '''Runo Misaki: '''Don't know, minutes I guess. '''Kotori: '''They better be. '''Laval: '''I found it! '''Yoshino: Good job, Laval. Alice: '''So how can we use that thing? '''Yuri: '''Let's find out, Alice. '''Laval: '''Ready, Rogon? '''Rogon: '''Ready as I'll ever be. '''Laval: '''Here we go! Laval opens a portal and then a Train appears '''Bart: A train!? Tish: '''I think it is, Bart. '''Ticket Officer: '''Excuse me! Can you help me out, I'm a spot of bother you see. The Train is stranded in the Station and cannot continue on it's journey. Do you think could help fix the Track? The Supplies should be around her somewhere. '''Emmet: '''I help you for the Tracks. '''Julie: '''Let's go find some Tracks. '''Mana: '''Hope we could find it around here. '''Reine: '''Don't worry, we will. '''Maruno: '''What about those Parts over there? '''Wyldstyle: '''Maybe... We should use this to get him out. '''Godou: '''She's right. Let's get Building. They are Building something and they finish it '''Mana: '''Let's get him out of there. '''Tohka: '''Okay. '''Emmet: '''Time for me to do it. '''Owen: Let me help, Emmet. Emmet: '''Sure, Thanks. '''Owen: '''No Problem. '''Bad Cop: Sure, Owen. You get the Tranquilizer Gun while I got the stub-shooter. That's fair. Owen: '''You snooze you lose, Bad Cop! '''Emmet: Let's begin! Then, the train starts to move on the track and the Our Heroes and the Other's got Seamus McFly out. Seamus McFly: '''Pe-yew I stink!... What! What is that Giant metal claw? I think I need to go to the Saloon to sit down! He ran off to the Saloon '''Gandalf: I'd like to see him try to move an Oliphant's Dung. That would be quite the Sight. Yoshinon: I think we should help more people with something. Shun: '''Like what? '''Origami: Like with the Train and the photo. Shun: '''Okay. '''Ticket Officer: '''I'll pretend I didn't see that strange heebie-jeebies nonsense as you've done us all a good turn. Thank you kindly. '''Ena: '''You're welcome. '''Erica: Now just one person to help. Honest Joe Statler: '''Joe's the name. Joe Statler... Or... Dishonest Joe as they call me. I'm trying to become a straight-edge business man and I need a change of image... Honest Joe I'm thinking. Say... You strange.. Strangers... Wouldn't mind helping me complete my sign would you? I need a photograph taken but the Photographer's gone to see what's going on down the main street! '''Dora Kid: Ok, Joe. Worriz: Where do we get a camera in this time period? Jake: Emmet. Can you build a camera for Honest Joe please? Emmet: '''Sure, Jake. Emmet is building a Camera for Honest Joe and he finish it '''Emmet: '''Here you go. '''Izzy: '''Hope you like it, Joe. '''Honest Joe Statler: I think I blinked and I have something stuck in my teeth! That's going to be a Terrible picture! Thanks, anyway. Cubby: You're welcome, Honest Joe. Skully: It's our pleasure. Marina: To be honest, your teeth are horrible. Stormy: '''What shall we do now? '''Bad Cop: '''Let's keep looking around Hill Valley. '''Marina: '''Okay. '''Carver: '''I hope something is gonna happen in Hill Valley. '''Sunset Shimmer: Like what, Carver? The Dazzlings? Carver: '''No. Something else. '''Owen: Another dinosaur? Carver: '''Nope. '''Tino: A fellow Keyblade wielder like me? Carver: '''Nope. Not quite, Tino. '''Homer: A box of donuts? Carver: '''No, Homer! Not Donuts. '''Homer: '''D'OH! '''Emmet: The Man Up-Stairs? Carver: '''No, Emmet. Not the Man Up-Stairs. '''Doraemon: Yummy Buns? Carver: '''Nope. '''Wyldstyle: '''Virtruvius? '''Carver: '''No. '''Lisa: Millhouse? Carver: '''Nope. '''Marge: '''Then what's gonna happen here in Hill Valley? And they saw a Portal '''Wyldstyle: '''Another rift? '''Carver: '''Maybe. '''Gandalf: Hmmm. A storm? Batman: '''No. And then a DeLorean has comes out '''Bart and Batman: A DeLorean! Carver: '''Well, that answers that. '''Owen: Well. Who's that chap driving this car? Doctor Emmet Brown got out of the Car Doc Emmet Brown: Great Scott! Owen: I'm Owen. Nice to meet you, Scott. Gandalf: Gandalf. Please to meet you, Scott. Doc Emmet Brown: What!? When am I? Batman: *When* are you? Did you hit your head? You're in Hill Valley. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Oh No, no, no, no! This is Terrible! '''Wyldstyle: '''I don't know, it has certain old-timey charm. '''Doc Emmet Brown: This could destroy the Space-time Continuum! I don't belong here! Not now! Tino: Doc. What's wrong? What do we do now? Doc Emmet Brown: '''Quickly! You have to help me move my car! '''Doraemon: '''Don't worry, we'll help you, Doc. Doraemon, Dora-Nichov, Pippo, Riruru and Ace Goody are using their Sonic Screwdriver's to move the car out of the way. '''Ace Goody: That'll do. Doc Emmet Brown: SUCESS! I knew it would eventually! Thanks! Tino: You're welcome Doc. ?????: We knew that you are helping Doc Brown. Tino: DAH! Then Tino notices it was Tommy. Tino: '''Tommy? '''Doraemon: '''Robotboy? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Lola? '''Big G: '''Gus? '''Sue: '''Robotgirl? '''Tommy Turnbull: '''That's us, you guys. '''Robotboy: We are Doc Brown's friends. Gus: So is Marty. Lola: Nice to see you guys again. Tish: '''So how did you get here? In Hill Valley from the Present. '''Tommy: '''Well, it all started back at San Francisco. Flashback has started '''Robotboy: We were going to a cinema to see The Vampire when a portal sucked us in. Then the portal sucked into Robotboy and his friends. Robotgirl: And we found ourselves in a town called Hill Valley and we met Marty and Doc Brown. Marty McFly: Hi there. I'm Marty and my friend is Doc Brown. Tommy: '''I'm Tommy, this is Robotboy, Robotgirl, Lola and Gus. End of Flashback '''Tommy: And that's how we got here. Tino: Touching, but you scared ME!!! Tommy: Oh yeah, sorry. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Now I'll head off to the mines. And watch out for Mad Dog Tannen, he has a habit of reputation of Hill Valley is correct! He drive off his Delorean to a wagon '''Wyldstyle: '''I think might be the "Mad Dog" the Doc Mentioned. And then they saw the Nindroids coming out of the Portal '''Gandalf: '''It appears to be in human form, is it a skin-changer? '''Laval: '''What are they? '''Tino: '''Nindroids. '''Worriz: '''What is a Nindroid? '''Carver: They're androids that like ninjas, Worriz. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like we have to deal with them. Tino: Yeah, we would. Doraemon: '''But I though they were working with Cyrus Borg? '''Tino: '''Well. None of them are. So let's Fight them. '''Noby: '''Thundering Typhoon. '''Wyldstyle: '''I think 'Mad Dog' is just a name. '''Mad Dog Tannen: Hey!! Nobody calls me Mad Dog! Specially not some Duded-up, egg-suckeing guttter trash! Dora Kid: Sorry, Mr. Tannen. We were just talking about you. Mad Dog Tannen: Oh. My bad. You think you know this fella? Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anyone? '''Dora Kid: '''Leave that man Alone! '''Mad Dog Tannen: I can't you have to fight me first. Dora Kid: '''Sorry. But no. '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''No? '''Dora Kid: Yeah. What are you stupid or something? I said no. Mad Dog Tannen: '''What's wrong, Cowboy Cat? Are you are Chicken? Dora Kid stop walking because he heard for what he said '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''That's it, right? You're nothing but a little Chicken. '''Dora Kid: '''What did you call me? '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''Chicken. Cowboy Cat. You're nothing but a little Chicken. '''Dora Kid: Nobody Calls Me Chicken! Doraemon: 'I think you have enough, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '(Sigh) Fine. He is fighting Mad Dog Tannen and he did it '''Dora Kid: '''Now leave him alone, Mad Dog Tannen. '''Tino: '''Now let's Fight those Nindroids. They are fighting the Nindroids and they won '''Tino: '''Alright. Let's go. Then they ran as fast as they could. '''Carver: We're almost there. And they saw the People running away Eris: '''What's going on? '''Batman: '''Whoever that it, they're the source of the Power Signature. '''Gandalf: '''I can feel it. '''Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anybody? '''Lord Vortech: This universe ain't big enough for the lot of us. Tino: Who are you? Lord Vortech: I'm Lord Vortech and there's a friend I like y'all to see. Maleficent: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tino Tonitini. It's good to see you again. Tino: Maleficent! Gandalf: Who's Maleficent? Tino: '''She is an Evil Fairy! '''Worriz: '''She's a What?! '''Sunset: Shimmer: '''An Evil Fairy, Worriz. '''Worriz: '''Oh, Okay. '''Laval: '''So what are you doing here in Hill Valley, Maleficent? '''Maleficent: I'm here because of the Dazzlings told me about their plan to put Tino under their spell. Tino: There is no way, I'm gonna fall under their Spell! Batman: '''Then why don't you leave? '''Lord Vortech: Cause we got business here, stranger.(spits) Business we reckon you're fixin' to meddle with. Batman: Then it looks like we got ourselves a reckon'. Wyldstyle: '''Batman? You know you don't have an Actual Gun, don't you? '''Tino: I hope that Maleficent won't summon the Dazzlings too. Maleficent: '''I won't. But Lord Vortech is gonna do something for you. '''Tino: (gets out his keyblade) Like what, Maleficent? Maleficent: In the other world he and the Dazzlings will kidnap you. And then, Vortech will make you join the Dazzlings, forever! Sunset Shimmer: That'll never happen! Lord Vortech: '''Oh, Yeah? Try this.(gets out his staff) Pyow! And they saw the Daily Planet coming out of the Portal and globe is falling down '''Cragger: '''Look Out! '''Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! '''Tino: '''Run for your Lives! '''Owen: '''OK, Tino! We don't want to become extinct! The Globe is Chasing them and it strike them like a Bowling ball '''Gandalf: '''Goodness! '''Lord Vortech: '''Cha-chuck! Boom. '''Batman: '''Move! And then a Kwik-e-Mart has fall to the Ground '''Bart: '''The Kwik-e-Mart? They teleport the Kwik-e-Mart in Hill Valley! '''Marge: '''Wait. Where's Homer? '''Gandalf: Look! Homer is in the Kwik-e-Mart he Scream and head back inside the Kwik-e-Mart Tino: Wow! That's weird. Godou: Tell me about it. Lisa: '''Dad! Come out of there. (She is trying to open the Door and it doesn't work) Dad. Did you lock the Door? '''Homer: '''No. The Door just lock itself. '''Bart: D'OH! '''Doraemon: '''Guys, look. They saw the Chroma Keystone sign on the Kwik-e-Mart '''Tish: '''Looks like we are gonna use the Chroma Keystone now. They are Building platform's for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer